Deku vs X
This is S1 E8 of PlantMan283's OMMs. Deku vs X! Which teenage hero will prevail as one? Intro 2 fighters No research omm ok were done Prelude We're in the city area. Deku is chatting with All Might on the phone. Deku: What? You mean...he defeated a member of the Hero Association? (author's note: the author's OMM universe is all connected) All Might: Yes, that's right. He also has a companion. Deku: What does he look like? All Might: A blue robot, gun-for-a-hand, those underpants-over-the-clothes thing... An explosion is heard through All Might's phone. All Might: Sorry, kid. I have to go. All Might hangs up. Deku is walking along, back to the school to return to his dorm, when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a robot just like All Might described. Deku investigates. Deku: Hey! Are you working with that red robot? X:...Zero? Deku: Does he have a long ponytail? Did he defeat a pro cyborg hero? X:...Yes. Deku: No doubt about it! I will stop your evil ways! X:...What? I've literally saved the city from Mavericks multiple times. Ever heard of the Maverick Hunters? Deku: Never heard of them. (author's note: in this universe, the Maverick Hunters aren't very public, unlike the Hero Association) X: Well, there's no way of convincing you otherwise. You may regret this. Deku: Bring it! The Fight PROVE YOUR TRUE WORTH! IT'S GO TIME! 60 seconds left! X fires multiple buster shots at Deku. Deku fires an air bullet, and negates them. X charges up his X-Buster and cancels out the air bullet. X jumps in and smashes at Deku's head, giving it a strong right hook. X slashes at Deku with the Z-Saber, and knocks him away. 53 seconds left! Deku punches X 5 times, and then uses his Detroit Smash to create wind pressure, sending X flying. Deku then uses his Shoot Style to knock X back down to the ground. 44 seconds left! X throws Boomerang Cutters that fly around the area. Deku gets hit by them, then X uses the Spin Wheel and the Tornado Fang at the same time. Deku dodges, but not fast enough to avoid X's Frost Shield, which freezes Deku. X finishes the combo with a Rising Fire, sending Deku to the ground. 33 seconds left! Deku uses the Texas Smash to knock away X, crashing him into a mountain. Deku activates Full Cowling to build up enough speed to increase the momentum of his punch. He uses Texas Smash again, knocking X away. X crashes into a tree. 25 seconds left! Deku prepares his 100% Texas Smash. X changes into his Ultimate Armor. Deku: TEXAS SMASH! X: NOVA STRIKE! 12 seconds left! X uses the Nova Strike to counter the Texas Smash. They both push on each other, but eventually, Deku's attack wins out. X can barely stand up now, sparks emerging from him. A weakened Deku goes in for the kill. Deku: UNITED STATES OF SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- 1 second left! X uses Dark Hold to freeze the timer and time itself. X charges up a point-blank Charge Shot, beyond his power to survive his own power. X: Sorry, kid. Time unfreezes. X fires. X takes too much damage from recoil. DOUBLE KO! After the Fight Deku barely stands up. X is struggling to. Deku: I...won't...let...you....win...! X: I'm not...the bad guy! I don't want...to fight a...nearly-hospitalized child! ???: He's right. X and Deku look back at the voice. They see Zero. X: Zero! Zero: According to the Hero Association, it was a mistake. It was that copy of me all along. Deku (muttering): Oh no...I framed an innocent! What will All Might think of me? What will everyone think of me? What will Ur- X: That's...enough muttering...kid. Deku: Sorry, heh heh...that's a bad habit. Our Victor is... Ladies and gentlemen, we have... A TIE!